yandere gamzee x reader- the phantom of the school
by otaisi
Summary: after she changes the school, reader-chan gets the odd feeling of... being watched... sometimes omnious presents appear in her locker, someone steals her stuff, furniture moves without a reason... and the odd reactions of her classmates dont help either everytime she asks them about what happend befor she came here...
1. Prologue

**Yandere!Gamzee x Reader**

The sky is blue, the sun is shining and a light breeze flows through your (h/c) hair, throwing (h/l) strains around. Not far away you can hear kids babbling about whatever stuff... f**king finally!

You've waited for this sound for what; half an hour? It's your first day in a new school and, as smart as you are, you didn't care to look up its location. This effectively doubled your walking time from a casual 15 minutes too, a said, half an hour. Congratulations smartass.

But against all thoughts, you still managed to get to the school building! Looking at your watch you even did so in time. … Well... hearing the bell... you're at least close.

'Great start (y/n)! You rock this "first impression"-thing!' You think, while running into this maze/building.

To your surprise, finding the homeroom wasn't as hard as expected (even with your "high leveled" orientation skills). Perhaps it's cause this school has a logical room label system... ooooor cause some guys lead you the way (after you ran one of them over). " 'kay (y/n), that's our classroom." one of them, a boy with black hair, tells you. Jokingly you ran into some of your new classmates: a black hair kid and his shaded buddy, or John and Dave, for short.

You follow them into the room. Both are going to their seats while you have the pleasure to wait awkwardly in front of the class for the teacher to arrive. Sure, you could have gone to the secretary OR the teachers room like every other new student would have done (instead of walking right up into the judgment of others/ to your class) but hey, let's be serious: when was the last time you thought before doing stuff OR did stuff based on logic? Like, testing the temperature instead of jumping into the water head first so the lifesavers don't need to get your frozen form out of the water after a minute...

Anyway...

While waiting you look around the room (aka staring at your new classmates to make them uncomfortable). There are only 4 humans and also 4 trolls... what is kind of irritating. The school itself is a giant building but as far as you could see till now, most classes are only barley filed... something is off with this place .. but you can't really put a finger on it...

but back to your class: To no one's surprise, you can only recognize John and Dave. The first is around 5ft8 guy with eyes as blue as the ocean, hidden behind coke-bottle lenses. Yeah, yeah, you already noticed that. Well, it wasn't like you could overlook it; if you're face literally collides with his while you tackle him to the ground. He wasn't mad or anything. Just kinda surprised, unlike his friend.

Dave just looked at the both of you for a moment before he said something along the lines "Ya don't need to literally fall for me, Missy" and "take a room next time". Much like John you couldn't help but laugh about the blonde's comments. Mr. Cool (as you may or may not call him in the future) only showed you a light smirk before helping you up. That was the moment you just KNEW you will get along with the two!

Snapping out of your memories you see how John waves at you. He could fight against a giant group of mosquitos... hell if you knew, but you walked up to him anyway. "Hey (y/n) why don't you wait here 'till Mrs. Miller arrives?" He smiles at you before turning to his friends. "hey guys, that's (y/n). she's the new student they told us about!" A girl who sat next to him and in front of Dave, look at you and smiles. "Hehe, Hey (y/n) I'm Jade, nice to meet you." she says. "and this" she points at the blonde girl next to her " is Rose.". "a pleasure" you say while making an over dramatic bowing gesture.

For a while you just talk with your new...-hmmm... can you call them friends already? What ever- before a troll rudely interrupts you. "HEY HUMANS! SHUT THE FUCK UP! MY HIGHLY SENSITIVE EARS HAVE TO DEAL ENOUGH WITH THE THRILLING VOICE OF THIS KNOWLEDGE-PRESENTER YOU CALL TEACHER! EVEN MY LUCIS SHRIEKING SOUNDS BETTER THA-" "Mr. Vantas, are you that eager to talk to the principle every day? You can visit him right now!"

While holding your laughter back, you look over to the teacher who just so happened to enter the room right during this trolls hate-monologue. You follow the said troll to the front of the class. While he goes further to his private lecture you turn to your new home teacher Mrs. Miller. She waits till the snickering ends before she turns her attention to you. "and you are (y/n) (l/n), am I right? Nice to meet you. I'm happy that you found your way to the class... and as I see you already get along with some of your fellow students." you just smile and nod. "anyway" she gestures you to turn to the class. "Good morning class. For all of you that didn't already notice, this is Ms. (l/n). She is your new classmate. Please, take a seat."

You nod and look around to find just two free seats. One is just periodically free... at least until the shouty (aka Mr. Vantas) gets back. The other seat happens to be in the first row, right between two trolls. One with red glasses and a toothy grin and the other with double colored glasses himself. You smile and just sit down between them (what is kind of awkward do to the licking attempts of the red-glass). Without anymore major interruptions the lesson begins. (and yesss, shouty doesn't count as major interruption anymore do to his daily shity attitude which seemed to already be part of the lesson to begin with).

After Karkat (what seems to be shouty's real name) came back into class you always feel kinda...watched...

what actually is no surprise, due to the fact that Karkat can't stop sending you death glares. Seems like he blames you for his early meeting with the principle... but it's not like you care. Shrugging of his killing-by-glaring-attempts you try to focus on the teacher again. But the funny feeling won't go away...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You sit at home in your bed. In your hands is a little white letter. Again. You read it over and over again. The same few words every time.

"HeY tHeRe My WiCkEt sIsTeR. yOu'Re SiGn AlWaYs MaKeS mY DaY. HoPe I cAn SeE yOu AgAiN tOmOrRoW~ HoNk HoNk"

A small smile creeps it's way on your face. Now it's the third week you get lil notes like this. Sometimes just some cute emoticons, nice words to encourage you or perhaps notes to remind you of homework or meetings. You even found single flowers in your looker last week.

It's two months since you changed to this school and you already got a secret admire as it seems. Sadly you have no clue who it could be... but based on the informations he or she has about you it seems like it's one of your classmates. You even asked your friends to look out too... but no luck so far.  
Vriska, the troll girl you sit next to in nearly every class, always says it would be Dave. You always Hang out together... but it can't be... he would never... he wouldn't... right?

To be honest, yeah... yeah you have a freaking girly crush on Mr cool guy.  
You fall back on your bed. Having an emotional break down thing... Let's be real: neither does Dave talk like that nor would he EVER Write that stuff... even if ya wished so...  
So you spend several minutes debating with reality about your stupid crush only to be Bitch slaped with stone hart rock-facts in order to get out into a less dream-clouded world... aren't feelings great? Especially combined with puberty (aka The Spawn of Satan).  
But hey, it gets even better. It's just morning... so surprise! School's still waiting for you.  
Groaning you step out of your bed, head first into your daily Routine.

After an hour you already sit between Terezi and Vriska, talking about 100% random shit. One by one the other students enter the room. Finally John and Dave join too. You wave them a hi and admire your crush. Oh how you wish he would write these notes... he would think of you every day. And then, finally he would tell you about his feelings, you would marry and have a bunch of beautiful hyper ironc kids-  
...thankfully you don't have more time to fantasies about your ideal but totally embrasing future plans with "the Dave" cause -oh cruel life- your teacher joins your class and starts with the lesson ...

So that's how your day starts. More like most days in the last month But hey how are you to complain. After the first lessons your group makes it's way to the cafeteria. One good thing in haveing such a small class is that you all fit on one table. As the last person in the row you automaticly are the last person arriving at the table, leaving you with the seat at the far side next to lil Harley. Gosh how cute she is! Unbelievable... but anyway. While eating your gaze sometimes turns to the boy of your dreams. Like always he sits with Egbert. Oh that lucky bastard. Sure hes one of your closed friends but damn... what would you give to trade place with him... hmmm... seems like you crush-like things turns into something... obsessive? Well time to step back a bit! ... god who are you kidding... when will you stop fangirling about someone so precious...

During your internal monologe about your be or not to be crush thing you didn't even notice that Dave and John left the group. Going god knows where. Funny how much someone can ignore the world while thinking about their own shit... you also don't notice your classmates starring at you till Harley decides to bumb your shoulder. Seems like starring on one point for several minutes creeps other people out..?  
Also you don't notice how Karkat doesn't bother being not involved in this discussion. Much like yours his gaze is fixated at some point in the far end of the room but your friends are to occupied with your creepy behaviour to notice Karkats... if they had notice perhaps the had seen the shadow lingering in the vant just some meters away in the bottom of the wall. It doesn't move till the bell rangs and you decide to go back to your class to "educate" yourself.

During the class its time for a lil groupproject. John, Dave and you get together to master the shit out of this task. Time to let the a's rain down. Passing this year won't be a big deal thanks to your perfect teamwork. But for real: this three people constalation is pretty close. Sure not as close as you wish for in some parts but diffenetly much closer than you had thought of in others. (Wonk) but hey that's something you will learn about later... ( **#spoiler** )  
Anyway. You three sit together working on a pretty presentation to blow the minds of your classmates as the bell rangs and you pack your stuff together. "Hey guys, how about we finish this task at my place later?" You ask your friends. John smiles at you. "Sure that would be awesome (y/n)!" Together you slowly enter the hallway. "Sooo do you wanna come with me after school or..?" Befor John could agree Dave joins in the conversation: "na sry (Nickname) we have some other stuff to deal with here befor. Pretty important. Not like a main quest important ... more like a timebased sidequest. And we're here like maaaan that sidequest is freaking important. Let's Pause the main Story for a couple hours..." you look at him. He looks at you (perhaps... who knows where he actualy looks at with those glasses on?) "We'll just join you later." "Yeah see you later (y/n)" John waves befor he and Dave leave in a different direction. Hmmm... they didn't even tell you what they'll do. Happends pretty often recently... whatever. Not like you can judge this anyway if you're in this school for just 2 months.  
So you make your way to your locker. Right after opening a new small note falls out. A smiles creeps it's way on your face. At least one person always has time for you~ after getting the stuff you need you close the door, ready to read the message as "so what did he write you this time?" In surprise you turn around to find Jade next to you. "Hihi did I scare you?" You smile"haha no. never. How do you get this idea? No one would ever be scared by your ability of just randomly appearing somewhere without any warnings or so. Where do you get that silly idea lil Miss ninja!?" She just laughts. "Im sorry. Next time I warn you befor i speak to you hihi." "Hey i thought sarcasm was my thing? Haha what ever"  
You start talking about random stuff while you try to hide the letter in your back. Thankfully she doesn't seem to notice it... "so what's in the letter anyway?" Nethermind... "uuuuhm well I didn't read it je-" "the open it! Oh boy im so excited!" She leans over to see the letter better.  
"...okay?" Slowly you open the paper. Very slowly (just to annoy her of cause). She on the other hand moves behind you to read the message too.

-HeY mY lItTeL mIrAcLe  
ItS sO nIcE tO sEe YoU aGaIn. I hAvE a LiTtLe PrEsEnT fOr YoU~  
JuSt CoMe To RoOm 420. YoU wIlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg LoVe It!  
HoNk -

The message makes you smile again. Even if the content is kinda... suspicious? Turning to Harley you see her grin from ear to ear.  
"OMG (y/n) you have to go to the room! Right. Now." She shoves you in the direction of the next stairway to the forth floor. As you climb the stairs she stays at the bottom. "D-dont you wanna join me? The message sounded kinda suspicious..." "Oh don't poop your pants (Nickname)! He won't kidnap you or something like that! But what if he reveals himself?! I don't want to stay around if that happends!" Giggle. You just groan and facepalm in mind while walking up the stairs.

Soon after you arrived at the room. Not sure what to do you knock at the door... what is kinda silly cause most classes are over by now. Also the forth floor isn't used by anyone... do to the lack of students you think. You probably should ask your friends about it one day... but back to the present. You slowly open the door and peak in... to find nobody. What a surprise. You enter anyway and look around. Perhaps you find something inter- Bingo! On the teachers table you find a letter again.

-hOnK  
I'm So HaPpY yOu ReAlLy ShOwEd Up (y/n). MaN iTs nOt CoOl To AlWaYs Be The OnLy OnE tO WrItE. So I aSkEd ThE gReAt MeSiAsE fOr hElP! AnD hErE wE aRe NoW. In ThE tEaChErS dEsK iS a MoThErFuCkInG DrAwEr. If yA wAnNa WrItE mE jUst LeAvE tHe NoTe HeRe.

I cAnT WaIt FoR yOuR mIrIcOuLoUs AnSwErS -

Filled with relieved that you won't be kidnaped you walk around the desk to find the drawer. Sitting down on the table you get something to write out of your backpack and start writing your first answer. Its mostly a thank you letter about his nice messages. What else should you say? It's not like you know anything about this guy.

After leaving your letter in the said place you walk back to your locker to see Harley waiting for you. Together you leave the building while telling her all about the happening in the room.

A good half an hour after you left school someone walks into the room 420 and graps the note. Making his normal grumpy face he leaves shortly after, muttering some swears while closing the door behind him. Going down to the ground level terezi waits for him. "K4RK4T, WH3R3 W3R3 YOU?! 1 THOUGHT 1'M TH3 BL1N3D ON3. WHY DO YOU T4K3 SO LONG TO F1ND TH3 W4Y?" "SHUT THE FUCK UP TEREZI! LET'S JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" Slipping the letter in his backpack he leaves the building with her.


	3. Chapter 2

Two hours after you've got home Dave and John arrive. You get together to finish your project. Half way through it you make a pause. Sitting in the kitchen you eat some sandwiches you prepared befor.

"If we keep up this tempo we're done in no time!" John exclames. " What do you wanna do as soon as we're done? wanna watch some bad movies?" You ask. "Like what? Con Air-" "Oh No Dave! Con Air is a piece of Art! Don't you dare to say it's bad!" "More like piece of shit..." "you didn't!?" "Yes I did!"

you're follow this discussion with glee. Who knows what kind of argumentative pearls will pop out this conversation? Oh how you wish you had popcorn... everythings better with popcorn and/or pizza.

But hey look at that, seems like John talked himself in such a rage that the tip of his ears turn red. Kk. Time to stop them befor he explodes. Clearing your troat you try to get their attention. Somehow, your actions are successfully ignored. Time to try it again.

...

...

Same result...

Its like they forgot about you. Also the topic evolved into a heated discussion about selfy inception... that on the other hand triggeres Dave in a way that only hate speaches about your school mascot, the beloved major, do... it's seriously time to stop them!

Standing up from your chair you slam our hands on the table. John shreaks while Dave looks at you, showing his pokerface.

"As long as you have your feet under my table I don't want any if those discussions! " Dave Cracks a smile. John just huffs... seems like hes not as cooled down as you wish. After you sit back down the air is heavy. In silence you sit there and finish your meal. After 5 minues it's enought. You have to say something... anything... "I was nearly kidnaped today." ...

Both boys stare at you in disbelieve. The colour leaves their faces. If you wouldn't sit here, seeing it with your own eyes, you would never believe they could get my paler.

"AND YOU SAY THAT JUST JET?" Welp, there goes Daves pokerface... right out the window. Breaking into thousands of pieces...

"(Y/n), are you okay!? Did he hurt ya? Please speak with me! (Yyyy/nnnn)" John graps your head and turns it, looking for any sign of wounds or injuries.

"Guys, im fine! Jegus!" Grumble. Seems like saying this to start a conversation about your day wasn't such a good idea... at least they don't silently fight anymore... shoving John away you try to correct your statement. "... I wasn't actualy kidnaped. Nor was I in danger...? I told you about the guy who always writes me these messages, right? Well he told me to come to a room on the 4th floor. Jade adviced me to go alone. So I did... but I was 100% sure I would die then and there. Alone in a room noone uses..."

A wave of relieve and annoyence washes over your friends. "And there was NO OTHER way to start your Story? Srly?! What is that? An interesting story or a newspaper Headline?! Even I can't come up with such twists man...congratulations: I nominate you for the price for the worst plottwist (y/n) anything you wanna say?" "Yes Dave, first of I wanna thank my family and friends for this prize. Especially you guys. Without you i'd never come this far. And second: im sorry, okay?"

"You'd better..." you just grin at him.

And again an awkward silence... awesome.

Just befor you're about to blure out the next nonsens you have in mind John pipes up. "What happend in the room anyway? Did ya meet him or nah?" "More like "nah". He just wanted to show me something like a mailbox. So I can write him too..." "what a troll... can't he just say who he is?! Would make it easier for everyone!" "Yeah, think so too John. Buuut it's also kinda funny. Not everyone has a mysterious admire" you giggle. "Dontcha mean stalker?" Dave looks at you with concern. "Don't you think it's creepy that he knows so much about you? He knows your timetable, your homework, hell he even knows what knida flowers you like! None the girls in class knows so much about you. Neither do we, your best friends, remember?!" there it is again: Daves hyper protective side. Its really sweet how much he cares about you. No wonder you fall for that dork. "(Y/n) you're not only my best friend... your more like a lil sister for me." Urgh, right in the koroko... "I won't allow that any weirdo comes close to you!" "Except Karkat?""except Karkat." "Except Terezi?" "Yes, Except terezi" "excep-" "YES John. Except our friends. They may be the world record holder for being weird BUT they are still our friends." You just sit there and laught your ass off. Shortly after John joins you followed by a less grumpy and serious Dave.

You finish your food and go back to work. It doesn't take long to finish it. So you're faceing the question of what to do now. While debating what movie you wanna see you remember you wanted to ask why the 4th floor is empty to begin with. Time to get the answers!

"Hey guys. Question. Why's does noone uses the 4th floor anyway?" For a moment it seems like Dave would freeze and John would give you a terrified look. But in seconds they kinda relax again or look away. Only your imagination? Hmmm... "hey what's the matter? You okay?" You look at John but he despairly tries to avoid eyecontact. "John wha-" "the heaters don't work on that floor. So we can't use it in winter. So they don't wanna use it in summer either. If they would they had room problems in winter. Easy Story." Dave interrupts befor John gets the chance to answer. "Sooo that's why we don't have so many students? Always wondered about that..." "yeah! That's the reason!" John says. Kinda... really fast... like... hes uncomfortable with the answer... as if he ... lies... naaa why should they? No reason to do so, right?

You start to drift of into your own thoughts, trying to process the information you got here. You're pretty sure they are lieing but you don't see the reason. Anyway... it doesn't seem like they would tell you the truth either... even if you ask. Better let this topic go... for now. It's not like there aren't other classmates to ask. Sooo time to join in the movie discussion aga- WUT?

As you finally leave your thoughts you're faceing a packing Dave and John. "You wanna go? I thought we wanted to watch some movies?" Sitting on the ground you look up to them. John still tries to avoid eyecontact. You don't know about Dave... the shades hide his eyes pretty damn Well...

"Uhm.. yeah ... I just remembered: my dad told me to get some groceries... can let him down ya know?" You look over to Dave "and what about you?" "Well someone needs to help him carry that stuff. And I need some more aj anyway. Pretty sure bro drank the rest... So y not going together?"

"Good point... okay then... see you guys tomorrow I guess?" They nod and leave your house... this doesn't help your concern at all... does kinda like ... the opposit... but for now you cant do anything. Pretty sure if you would ask someone else via phone they would just ignore you... you have to face them in a situation were they can't run away. Aka tomorrow in School. Oh boy. That will be fun...

Later in the evening, as you eat Dinner with your parents, you ask them if they know anything about your school. Unsurprisingly they don't know what should be wrong with it. Why did you even bother to ask... your parents know your school as long as you: about 2 months... but they suggest you to ask the allknowing Internet if you wish for answers.

And that's what your gonna do next.

After the meal you run up to your room, trow yourself on the bed and look up your school with your laptop.

Hmmm...

Some mentionings in the newspaper about sport competishions... some failed proms... some festivals your school helped with. Even some science rewards are mentioned... but nothing out of the ordenary...

Two hours later you just look through old year books that are posted on the school website... and you notice something interesting... the earlier books where filled with students. There classes with more than 25 students. Even some more classes per grade cause single ones aren't enought... it seems to be at least 3 times the number of students! This high number goes till the entry 2 years ago... right now your in your 11th grade. Like the rest of your classmembers. Sooo they were, just like you, in 9th grade as something happened... it's not so long ago also they were old enought! Pretty sure they noticed something changed.

As you try to look up some newspaper articles from 2 years ago with mentionings of your school, nothing shows up. Only the yearbook photos... nothing else...

Seems like someone wants to hide something here... but that's just your opinion. Perhaps you just watched too many thrillers or crime movies.

Also it's hard to stay concentrated if its so damn late! Looking to your clook you see its already 2 am... woa how time passes by when you phantasies about abnormal happening in your school.

...

Okay let's not lie... many Youtube videos let the time pass by pretty fast too. But for your excuse: the most articles were extremly boring! Hmmm perhaps you should Focus tomorrow/ today in a more decent time (like 10pm Cause you're a freaking night owl). Till now you were just looked at some faces... perhaps you should start going through your old class student list? Or look what people are seen in the newspaper pictures? But right now is not the right time! At least someone needs to be awake during class to take notes for the already sleeping Jade! Poor thing... has always to deal with your excentric handwriting... okay it just messy... but readable... for you... if you know the content of the stuff you try to reread... but that's an other topic of an other future you!

This future you has to sleep... got a great day ahead tomorrow...


	4. Chapter 3

The next day in school is unlike the way you hoped it to be.  
It started after the first period. In the lil pause between the lessons you asked the kids around you about the school and possible happenings. Its always kind of the same answer: "there was nothing" "don't be stupid" "I can't remember" "(y/n) if you don't stop talking while class you have to visit the principle!" The Last one's from your teacher. With every person you asked the whole story got more depressing. Perhaps there really wasn't anything... but ... why do they all act so different then? Everyone tried to change the topic as fast as possible or ignored you for the rest of the day...  
Right now it's lunch time. Normally you would sit with your friends but not today. They all acted so weird and different around you. So you've thought it would be best to give them some room. Also you'd needed time to think. So at this very moment your in your way to the only place you know you won't be disturbed. Room 420. It should be open... just for your messaging at least. Also noone would come up here. Why again? What did Dave say? ... something with the heaters isn't right...  
Hmmm  
If you're here anyway why not proving Daves point? Perhaps he didn't lie. Perhaps noone lies at all... it's probably just your imagination...yeah... keep telling that yourself (y/n). Perhaps one day you really believe it.

You open the door to the room, walking over to the desk and open the drawer.  
Nothing.  
Hmmm.  
He musst have been here. Else your letter would still be in there... but why didn't he answer? You get out a paper and pen and write him another letter. You need someone to talk to about your thoughts... and since your friends won't help you, why not asking your secret admire?  
You write something about the things you noticed. The strange happening that should have taken place two years ago. Your friends odd reactions. And that you need his help. You feels so alone and helpless with those ideas and noone seems to think about answereing you...  
Ending the note with some nice words how you appreciate his daily messages you put the letter in the drawer, close it and leave the room. 

As you walk along the hall to the stairs (which aren't actually close to the room to be honest) you hear a loud sound from direction you came from. Is someone here? Hmmm  
You didn't see anyone. So you could go and look for ehat ever made the sound. Perhaps you hit something that fell over right now. Or some lil couples make out there, hiden from the eyes of strangers. Or a classic horror movie monster is here.  
Pfft never!

What ever. Time to play the silly teenage girl that always dies first in the movie!  
You go back the way you came looking into the rooms you pass to see if something fell down. But nothing out of ordenary neither you see other students. You enter one of the last rooms, 420, what a coincidens ( **#sarcasm** ) to find one of the chairs on the ground. Its one of the later rows ... aka a place you never went till now. You put the chair back in place. This floor isn't used anymore... so... perhaps some animals live here now?  
Anyway  
You go back to the door. As you pass the teachers desk you find the drawer to be open. Didn't you close it? From your point you can see a violett piece of paper in it. That isn't yours either.  
Did...  
Did he answer you?

You step closer to the drawer and take out the letter. Yes it is his handwrite! It says:

\- HeY mY lIl SiS,

iT's SuCh A mOtHeRfUcKiNg mIrAcLe To GeT tHe FiRsT lEtTeR fRoM yOu!  
HoNk~  
tO yOuR qUeStIoNs: It'S bEtTeR fOr YoU iF yOu DoN't LoOk FoR aNsWeRs... JuSt StOp.  
BuT iF yA nEeD sOmEoNe To TaLk I'lL aLwAyS cHiLl HeRe FoR yA :o)  
LoVe Ya, Ma LiL MaMa ;o)

Ps: StAy AwAy FrOm StRiDeR. hE wIlL jUsT hUrT ya (y/N)...  
-

Seems like he won't help you either... but ... but  
Your face is burning. 'H-he wrote he loves me O/O'  
You're head is spinning... why won't anyone help ya? How can he just write he loves you?! But most importantly: HOW THE HECK DID HE GET IN THE ROOM?! The only way to this room is the way you took... there is no other possibility to get here... and you didn't see anyone! Hell you looked in every single room up here without finding anyone!  
Uuuurgh!  
While you try to sorter your thoughts your hands are already writing a response for your admire...  
It's mostly as confuseing as your thinkpan right now... after a moment you stop and read what you actually wrote:

-Hey thanks for the fast answer :) ... how ever you did that. But that wasn't my first letter actually... but perhaps I wrote you again befor you could answer ^^"  
It's sad that you can't answer me either... seems like you guys try everything to stop me here... but I still love the hear from ya bro XD  
Beside, why should I stay away from Dave? He's really cool and all. Like a best friend and stuff... so you need a pretty good reason for us to stop being friends.

...  
And ... do you really mean what ya said last? Or... was it just like a way to say ya like me like a friend? wait. Forget about it. It's a dumb question... urgh...

Red like a tomato you put the letter back in the drawer as the bell rangs. Huh? Is the break over already? You didn't even get to eat something... graping your stuff you run down the stairs to still be on time for the next lesson. 

-

You hear her running down the stairs. What would you give to see her run like that into your arms... man... that would be mOtHeRfUcKiNg perfect! You open the drawer to get the letter out. How red her face was. Never thought she could get even prettier... with her perfect (h/c) hair, her smooth skin... soon she lays in your arms. And her big (e/c) eyes just look at you.  
All you have to do is kicking Strider out of her life. And Egbert... and all the other MOTHERFUCKING LOW BLOODS!  
HoNk  
Her handwriting is so sweet~ and every word is just for you.  
You read it over and over again...

You lazily smile. But what does she mean with "2nd message"... she wrote you once befor? Where is it? Where is the letter?! Someone must have taken it! WHO THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL TOOK IT THEN?!  
HONK  
honk  
HONK  
honk

...  
You need to calm down... you need to- your fist slames into the wall- calm down...  
Carefully you wrinkle the paper and put it into your poket. This sweet shit needs to be saved man...then you turn and leave... shit needs to be done now

:o)

-

The rest of the day runs kinda smoothly again. You stop asking about stuff noone will give you answers to and go on like nothing happened.  
It's no big deal...  
Cause you have still other ways to get answers... just cause someone says no doesn't mean you should stop trying! Making like that won't bring you far in life! So... if noone want sto help ya, you need to find the solution on your own!

Even if it may be more difficult...

Filled with determination you leave the school after the last lesson and walk home. Time to go it on! 

You're home in no time and run up to your room. Your backpack is trown into the corner while you land on your bed. Time to ask the Internet again!  
This time you look up your old class. There are lots of students that vanished two years ago:  
Ariada Megido, Tavros Nitram, Sollux Captor, Nepeta Leijon, Equius Zahhak, Gamzee Makara, Eridan Ampora, Feferi Peixes...  
Too many for just simple school changes, don't ya think?

One by one you look them up. Finding articles about how many sport competishions Gamzee won, how Nepeta had her own galleries, the dramas Feferi and Eridan played in, Tavros game club, Sollux who wrote the school website, Equius the boxing champion of this town and Ariada, the junior archeologe... so many interesting students... but never mentioned since two years...  
Noone...  
Except Ariada. She still has a facebook page. Looking over it it says she changed the school over a year ago... she probably knows more about the happening here. You message her. Let's see if she answers you...

The rest of the evening you look for some traces of the others but can't find anything. Most of the families even moved away or there is nothing to find about their homes at all. Frustrated by the lil progress you made you stop your search for the day and go to sleep. You need to rest. Perhaps it helps you to get an idea of what could had happen?  
In the bathroom next to your room you change into your sleeping clothes, brush your teeths and lay back into bed, drifting of in no time.

-

Your hands are shaking. Your skin grows pale. Fear is written all over your face. Again and again you read the letter.

-  
hello my friend...  
I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!  
you betrayed me...  
YOU MOTHERFUCKING BETRAYED ME!  
and i trusted you.  
FUCKING LIAR!  
i give you one last chance my wicked brother.  
DON'T YOU DARE TO DISAPPOINT ME AGAIN!  
i'm always there to watch you...

HONK!  
honk  
HONK  
honk

You can't believe it. Not again! Not all over again. This time you have to do anything to stop it. Only you can prevent this. Last time you failed, but not now.  
If just your body would be as determined as your mind! Your legs don't listen to you. So you just stay put on your desk chair. Bitting your lips. FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!

...

.  
Why you?


	5. for your info

okay, I'm so, so sorry that I didn't upload sooner ^^''' but, tbh I kinda got lost in my homestuck cosplays.  
But now some good news: I finally found someone willing to correct my typing errors and misspells XD so the text should be better now in the future XD  
sooo i want you to introduce u to my now cowriter ( and matesprite) nivisrenee (instagram) would be awesome if you go and check her out ^^

oh, and if you like the story, pls start to bug me on my instagram ( ) so I will perceed soon ^^ thx XD


	6. Chapter 4

Days pass by and you get no messages from Aradia. It is actually kind of frustrating. Not sure what to think, you close the tap and walk downstairs to the entrance, ready to leave for school.

On your way, you go through what happened over the last week. After your secret admire told you to forget about Dave, you figure there is no way it was Dave writing the letters... sadly. Maybe you can get a clue if you text him. Perhaps... get a hint on who it might be? No luck so far. On the other hand, your admirer did also stop to talk about Dave. Or any other classmates. He obviously gets upset whenever you mention someone else, but that's it. You mostly talk about yourself. (He just won't stop asking about you). So you told him about your past, childhood, previous school's and your family. Sometimes it seems like he knows some of those things already…

Sadly, you didn't get him to talk at all. Nothing about himself. Not even his name. The only thing he tells you is that you don't know him anyway and that he doesn't want you to look him up somehow... so you don't even try anymore…

You spend most of your time up in the 4th floor now. You walk around and look through the rooms. Some of them look like no one has entered them in years... which is probably the case. Others seem like they are used daily (what is the actual surprise for you). Beside room 420 there are 2 others that have no dust what so ever... there is also one locked room that is marked as a boxroom.

You open several cabinets, drawers and closets, revealing nothing more than some simple school stuff... nothing out of the ordinary.

It is actually pretty frustrating that you haven't gotten any more Information. Like... none at all. You think about giving up... your only hope is Aradia... and if she doesn't answer, you'll have to drop the case... but it is probably for the best. This topic keeps you awake for days. You didn't get much sleep, you couldn't concentrate and your trust in your friends is fading away. This crap is destroying your life!

Today, Friday, you will change your plans and stop searching for something that doesn't exist!

After your internal monologue, you arrive at school and join your friends in the classroom. The lessons are as boring as always. During the break, you eat with them. You can't help but feel left out. They act as always but you just can't fit in anymore... it feels like you've changed without noticing. But everyone else stayed as they were before. Your friendship bonding seem so far away and abstract... without saying anything, you pack your stuff and leave the table, ignoring your friends questions.

Not long after, you find yourself in the hallway leading to the staircase you always take to get to room 420. While climbing up, you hear some strange noises from the third floor. Curious, you look for the source. You turn around some corners until you stand in front an empty room. (Quite many empty rooms here...)

You open the door a bit and glance inside. What you see halts your breath. Dave and John are making out on top of a desk... you didn't even notice that they left earlier than you. You... actually don't know how to feel. Your mind tells you that you should be happy for your two best friends. It tells you this so obviously that it hurts. ... but your heart burns. You feel like falling as you see Dave kissing someone else. It physically hurts you to see them. Your hopes shatter and you can't hold back the tears as you run away.

You run and run and run and all you can think of is how dumb you are for even thinking about such a relationship. It was so obvious! But you still built your hopes up. And even though you know you never had a chance, you still can't help but envy John. God, how you hate him right now! But Dave was never yours. John is not the bad one here! It's... you. And you hate yourself for wishing to get in between those two.

You slam the door shut and sit down on the ground, crying. After you calm down a bit, you look up and around the place. You made it to room 420... even though you had no special place you wanted to go. You just wanted to get away from everyone, everything. You wanted to be at a place where you could be you... and apparently this is this place. It seems that you grew close to the mysterious guy who writes you daily. You even feel safe around him now... though you've never seen him nor do you know his name.

After rubbing away your tears, you sit down at the desk and start writing. Since you stay here so often, you already have a spare stack of paper and a pen stashed away. You tell him everything. Your feelings for Dave, what happened, how you feel thanks to Dave and John and to this secret no one wants talk about. And you don't stop. Not even the bell announcing the next class can't stop you.

After you've written down everything, you look at the 4 letters you have finished. You overthink it for a second but let's be real: he seems to be the only one you can talk to... isn't he? After placing them in the drawer you leave and join your class after making up an excuse.

Most classmates just look at you without a second thought. It hurts you to see Dave immediately turn back to watch John. You sit down, feeling dead inside, eyes still red from crying and no one seems to care...

You are watching (y/n) from your seat. She looks horrible. Puffy eyes, red skin. (Y/n) clearly was crying. It seems like no one else cares at all. But you can't ignore it. You keep an eye on her since ... someone... does so as well. You can't let him get too close to her. He can hurt others. But he is still your moirail. You have to help him somehow. You are the only one able to rescue everyone involved... he only listens to you. Sometimes. You hope at least...

Gog... why is this so hard...

You watched your love as she cried her beautiful eyes out on your side. Well, she didn't know you were there. But you saw her. You saw everything. And now you're reading (y/n)'s story. MOTHERFUCKER! How dare they hurting my WiCkEd sIsTeR?!

HONK

honk

HONK

After finishing the letters you crawl back into the vents located in the back of the room in the ceiling. You have to follow your heart~

In no time you arrive at the closest opening to her classroom. You watch her sitting down. And your brother is watching her... but can you even trust him anymore?! He tried to BETRAY you! And took her miracle letter away!

...

You watch them all.

honk

You look at Dave.

And John.

And Karkat.

And (y/n).

Glad you are sober ... how else could you get such great ideas~

HONK

You smile and creep back into the darkness...

honk

Better safe than -

HONK


End file.
